Sticky Situation
by UniquelyBrittany
Summary: What if the power hadn't come back on in "Hot and Bothered? Could one mistake change their lives? Can they handle the consequences and, when Andy goes undercover, stay safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story is rated M for a reason. If you aren't old enough to read it, or if you don't like reading lemons, then this story is not for you.**

She had killed a man today. True, he had been a sick, twisted, perverted man – but she had killed him, nonetheless. Luke had made a half-assed attempt to see if she was okay afterwards, but he was preoccupied by the furthering of the case (they had found bones at the rec center while investigating). But of course he was preoccupied – he might as well be married to his job. She knew that going in, but still she felt she needed the security of having someone there for her, to take her mind off of the horrors she knew she would witness with this job. For that reason, she knew that she would have to end things soon, if only for her own sanity.

Then there was Sam. He always went above and beyond the call of duty for a training officer in her eyes. None of the other TO's went out of there way as he did, to make sure their rookies were doing alright on and off the job – as far as she could tell anyway. Tonight, he had casually strolled into the women's locker room to check on her. He had asked if she was okay, if she needed to talk. Of course, she was just as stubborn and prideful as always, assuring him that everything was fine – that she was fine. She knew that he saw right through her, but was glad when he let it slide and just told her that he was there when and if she needed to talk.

She broke down once she got home, determined to work this out on her own. After about an hour of debating with herself and fighting against it, she grabbed her keys and headed out the door without any sense of where she was going. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Sam's door and knocking. Maybe she needed to talk about it more than she had thought.

"Hey," he said, a slight look of surprise on his face as he opened the door.

"You alone?" she asked, unsure about herself suddenly.

"Yeah," he seemed to size her up for a moment before asking, "You need to talk?"

She studied him, feeling a firm resolve building in her chest. No, she didn't need to talk. She needed to forget, if only for a while, and something pulled her here – pulled her to him, that same something that she had been trying to ignore since she had tackled and cuffed him on her first day. So she walked towards him, firmly saying, "No," and pushed him up against the wall before standing on her tip-toes and pressing her lips to his.

It only took a second for him to respond and then it seemed like his hands were everywhere at once. He pulled away only long enough to shut and lock his front door and then he was leading her to his bedroom, his lips never leaving her skin. When his lips found hers again, a searing heat ripped through her, her body tingling in its wake. Suddenly, the need to feel his skin on hers overcame her and she ripped his shirt off over his head, hers following quickly behind it. He grabbed her by her thighs, lifting her up and her legs immediately wrapped around his torso, her hips grinding desperately into his. She heard him groan softly and he moved them so they were laying on the bed.

As he trailed his lips down her neck, his hands slipped between them, undoing her jeans and then pulling them off. He tossed them carelessly on the floor behind them, neither of them hearing the cell phone vibrating in the pocket. "You're so beautiful, Andy," he whispered hoarsely, his hands slowly moving up her legs, her stomach, just skimming the sides of her breasts, to cup her face as he pulled her into the most intense kiss she had ever experienced.

Andy lifted her shaky hands from the bed and flipped them over so that she was straddling Sam's hips. She could feel him pressing against her and couldn't help moving slightly, trying to find the friction she so desperately needed right now. Sam moved to sit up, but she pushed gently on his shoulders and then leaned down, trailing her lip from his collarbone and circling each of his nipples once with her tongue. She couldn't help smirking at his sharp intake of breath and continued her way down, groaning in frustration when she hit the waistband of his jeans. She quickly undid his belt, but didn't have the patience to take it from his belt loops – she simply unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before pulling them off of him. When she made to take off his boxer briefs as well, he muttered, "Uh-uh," and grabbed her by the arms, hauling her up against him and flipping them back over.

He quickly pulled her sports bra off over her head and his lips attached to her nipple, causing her back to arch into him and a loan moan to escape her lips. His hand came up to her other breast, rolling and pinching the nipple momentarily before switching. While he was doing that, his other hand drifted down to cup her through her panties. He let out a loud groan upon feeling the soaked material, the vibrations from his groan sending goosebumps over Andy's flesh.

Then her panties were gone and his mouth was on her. "Oh God!" she gasped, her back coming completely off of the bed and her hips grinding into his face, trying to get closer to him. He brought one arm up and over her hips to hold her still at the same time that he slipped two fingers inside of her. She was so worked up and already so close to the edge that it only took a couple pumps of his fingers and a slight graze of his teeth on her clit and she was flying.

As she was coming down from her high, Sam slipped his boxer briefs off and slid back up her body. "Wow," she said, still slightly breathless.

"You haven't seen nothing, yet," Sam said, that smirk that she had come to love so much slipping over his face and he slid into her in one swift thrust. They both gasped and stilled, trying to get used to the sensation being together brought. She almost couldn't wrap her mind around it, she felt so full that she thought she might never feel like this with another man again. She brought her arms up around Sam's neck and dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him down into another kiss as she rolled her hips into his.

He took the hint and pulled almost all the way out of her before slamming back in. The feeling caused her to pull her mouth away from his and let out a long, satisfied moan.

"God, Andy…feel so good," he mumbled, dropping his head to her shoulder. She couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone the words to respond to him in anyway so she just answered him by dragging her nails down his neck and back before flipping them over again. She placed her hand on his chest, bracing herself and lifted her hips. She clenched her walls around him as she slid back down and watched as his eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he muttered a soft, "Fuck, Andy."

He sat up, pressing his chest against hers and placing his hands on her hips, helping her to move on him. Her arms came around his back, needing something to hold onto as he hit just the right spot in her. Her body began shaking uncontrollably and she screamed out, "Oh God…yes…right there…shit…SAM!" She repeated his name over and over as her nails once again dug into his back and she came harder than she had in her life, him following right behind her.

They fell to the bed, panting. He pulled her into his side, neither knowing exactly what to say, so they let the soft caresses do the speaking for them. They fell asleep with his hand buried in her hair, one arm thrown over her and one of her legs draped over his hips and her head tucked under his chin.

They were awakened the next morning by his alarm clock. The first thought to run through her head was this was the first time that she had ever stayed the night at a guy's house after sex and she wasn't freaking out. She would think on that later, because the second thought that hit her, and made her freeze up, was they hadn't used protection last night.

**Hey everyone! So, this was originally meant to be a simple one-shot, what I wanted to happen (and what probably would have happened if the power hadn't have come back on) in "Hot and Bothered", but things kept flowing and the ending was just begging for it to become more. So what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Should I go ahead and make it into a story versus a one-shot? I would love to hear your thoughts. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: (forgot to put this in Chapter 1) I don't own anything..even if I kind of really really want Sam Swarek for my own…but, hey..Christmas is in 4 months…y'all can do that for me, right? Haha**

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he felt Andy stiffen next to him. He was really hoping that she wasn't regretting what happened last night and he hoped she wasn't about to run out on him. He knew about her intimacy issues – even if she didn't know that he knew. But she was still here, that had to mean something…right?

"We…" she started, trying to force the words out around the lump that had formed in her throat. She couldn't seem to do it, however, and was forced to clear her throat several times. They hadn't used protection – how could they have been so stupid? Neither one of them were ready for the possible consequences of that. She was just starting her career; he also had his to think of. Not to mention the whole TO/rookie rule. And she had…oh God! Luke! How could she have forgotten about him? Sure, she had made up her mind the night before that she was going to break it off soon, but she was still with him. She had cheated on him. That wasn't the kind of girl she was. _Or at least I thought that wasn't the kind of girl I am, _she thought dejectedly.

"We what?" Sam asked. He was starting to get worried about her lack of communication and could feel the tension starting to fill the air.

"We forgot protection," was all she managed to squeak out. She couldn't even voice the rest out loud for fear of having a full out freak session in front of him or making him feel bad or worse – regret what they did anymore than he would once he processed what she said. Even with all of her sudden realizations, she couldn't bring herself to regret it but she didn't want to analyze those feelings too closely…not at all.

"We…" now it was his turn to be at a loss for words. If the situation were different, she might have found the opening and closing of his mouth, his widened eyes, funny but this wasn't one of those times.

"Okay, let's look at this rationally. I'm clean and healthy and I'm assuming you are too, right?" she asked. This wasn't something they could shy away from, so she was taking the bull by the horns so to speak.

"Of course I am," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Okay, then nothing could come of this. We could be freaking out for nothing." She was trying to be practical – there was no use in getting worked up for something that could be nothing, right?

"We really can't be so nonchalant about it, McNally," he said as she cringed when he reverted back to using her last name. "This could potentially affect our lives in more than one way."

"Even so, I don't see the point in worrying about it until need be. Two weeks. Let's try to be relatively normal for that long and if I'm late then we can start trying to figure everything out. Just – please give me that. We both need the time to wrap our minds around this, to prepare ourselves just in case and figure out what we're going to do if I am pregnant."

His eyes narrowed again as he studied her closely. She was chewing nervously on her bottom lip, her eyes flickering quickly around the room even though it seemed like she wasn't really _seeing_ anything.

"Fine, two weeks. You have this next week off while the paperwork for the shooting goes through, then a week back at work before we talk about this again. Just – promise me that you'll be careful until we know, no unnecessary danger or stress," he said quietly, his eyes softening as he continued to take in her nervous gestures.

She reluctantly agreed as she stood to get dressed in last night's clothes. She just wanted to get home, shower, and hide from the world for a while and he needed to get to work.

"Let me take you home before I head in," he said as he clipped his belt around his waist. She quietly agreed, not really feeling up to walking all that way in this heat again.

Her week off dragged by with her only leaving the house to check on her dad and her usual Friday night dinner and movie with Traci. Saturday night found her walking into The Black Penny, knowing she'd find Luke there (she hadn't heard from him at all past the missed call when she was at Sam's). She'd been fighting with herself over how she was going to do this. She knew it was inevitable, but she had needed the time to figure out exactly how she was going to go about it.

He wasn't there when she got there, but Sam was as were Traci, Gail, Dov, and Chris. She sat with her fellow rookies at there usual table and ordered a water, wasting time by listening to them update her on what she had missed while she was gone.

She could practically feel Sam's eyes burning a hole in her head as she sat there, but she refused to acknowledge him. She had to end things with Luke tonight and couldn't afford to let Sam distract her. When he finally walked in an hour later, she felt her resolve start to slip – she hated confrontations like this – but as her eyes followed him across the room to see where he was going to sit, she caught sight of Sam and knew she had to do this, regardless of how things turned out later.

Taking a couple of breaths to steel herself, she forced herself to stand up and walk over to where Luke sat at the end of the bar. "Luke, we need to talk."

**Hmmm, I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. However, the response to the first chapter literally blew my mind. I seriously almost fell out of my chair when I checked my email a little bit ago to find like 20 emails alerting me to so many reviews and alerts and I just had to get the next chapter out before I started my day. Y'all are seriously amazing! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope…still don't own anything…I don't think I even own my own mind because 90% of the time is doesn't listen to me and runs off to do its own thing…**

Now that she was here, in front of him, everything she had planned to say flew out the window. She watched as his eyes narrowed slightly and he cocked an eyebrow in question. Maybe doing this in public wasn't the best idea, but she wanted to get it over and done with so she could move on.

"What's up?" he asked cautiously.

Andy cast her gaze around the bar, trying to take a few moments to center herself. Her eyes connected again with Sam's heated, yet quizzical, gaze and she took a deep breath. Squaring her shoulders, she turned back to Luke. "I hate to do this," she said. _No, I really don't,_ the thought ran through her head unchecked.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" he asked, his voice filled with a bitter laugh.

She nodded her head and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's just – you and I, we're too different. I started realizing it with Benny, how he was never more than just evidence to you. I don't understand how anyone could ever look at another human being and only see a means to an end instead of a person," she said shaking her head. "And then it all hit home last week after the rec center. You spoke more passionately about the case than when you were making a half-assed attempt to see if I was okay. It's like you're married to your job, Luke, and you can't see anything past that. I can't be second to somebody's job. I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head and turning to walk off.

She had only gotten a few steps when his hand shot out to grab her by the arm. "Hey, it was fun while it lasted," he said, a cocky edge to his voice that just made her want to slap him.

"Eh, it was okay," she said with a shrug. Okay, so maybe she was being just a tad bitchy, but really, who wouldn't be with everything she had going on right now?

She wasn't much in the mood for The Black Penny anymore, so she quickly said goodnight to her friends and left. When she got out to the parking lot, she took a moment to just breathe. She hadn't taken time to do this – to study the night sky and just be – since before she started at the academy. Life had been fast paced and full of learning and work since then. She had forgotten how utterly calming and peaceful it could be.

Life is a funny thing in that way – no matter how hard you try, it seems to always be getting in the way of itself, as her situation now proves. You can try your hardest to keep a routine, to remember the important things, to stay on a certain path and one choice – one moment in time – can change everything. Thing is, you never know if it's for better or worse until the consequences of those choices have come to pass and you can't go back and change it.

So, there was a possibility that she was pregnant. She knew that she couldn't go back and make herself stop from sleeping with Sam. Even if she could, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She wouldn't know for sure how strong that possibility was for another week, and even then she couldn't be positive until she saw a doctor. If she was, life would get a bit more complicated (she could possibly even lose her job considering there would be no way of hiding that she had been with Sam, then), but she would just have to cross that bridge when she got there.

And what about Sam? She found herself playing scenarios for how he would react either way. If she was pregnant, would he be happy? Angry? Would he help her out or leave her hanging high and dry? Well, she knew the answer to the last one, at least. She didn't think he was the type of person who would just leave her and not look back. If she wasn't pregnant would he be happy? Angry? Would he just go on as if nothing had ever happened?

It was more or less the same questions for either outcome and she had hardly any answers. He had stopped by a few times in the last week to make sure she was doing okay, but he kept his distance, didn't get too personal, and didn't bring up what had happened once. She had nothing to go on, no way to gauge what his reactions might be and all these questions were driving her crazy.

Then again, they had agreed to not talk about it until they had an idea one way or another. Still, though, it was in her thoughts so much that she dreamed about it.

She sighed, frustrated. This was beginning to stress her out and she wanted to avoid stress of any kind until she knew for sure. Groaning, she turned to leave the parking lot when she heard the light _pat, pat, pat_ of footsteps coming up behind her.

"You okay? I couldn't help but overhear what happened in there."

_Sam._

"Yeah. I just had to divest of some dead weight, is all," she replied, cursing the fact that her voice shook just a little. But if he had heard it, he made no move to acknowledge it.

"Feel better now?" he asked, chuckling.

"Much. I didn't realize how much stress Luke was causing me until I got rid of it."

She fell into step with Sam, heading towards his truck and climbing into the passenger side without even realizing it. She felt normal – right in a way she never had – when she was with him and it was more than a little unnerving.

She couldn't wait to get back to work. Sure, tomorrow was Sunday and she usually detested working then, but she found that when she was on the clock she tended to think of nothing else but work. It would be a welcome reprieve.

The ride to her apartment was silent and before she knew it, Sam was pulling up to the front door. "Thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she moved to get out of the truck. Before she could open the door, though, Sam reached for her arm and pulled her toward him. He placed a chaste, yet passionate, kiss on her lips and pulled away, smiling softly.

"See you tomorrow," he whispered and nudged her lightly towards the door.

As she stepped through the front door of the building in a slight daze, it didn't escape her attention that he didn't pull away until she was safely inside. She shook her head and decided to take the stairs to her apartment. He had just served to confuse her even more.

**I know it's a bit short, but this chapter gave me serious problems. Before I go, I have two requests. First, this story could go one of two ways depending on whether or not she's pregnant, but I just can't seem to make up my mind. So, when y'all review, I would like to hear what y'all want to see happen. Do you want her to be pregnant or no? Second, I need a bit of help. Kind of like a combination between a beta and a co-writer, I guess. Basically someone to bounce ideas off of and to help me when I get stuck. You would also get to see the new chapters first and let me know if I screwed anything up since I tend to write only after I'm dead on my ass exhausted. Let me know! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything…**

"Alright, Nash with Shaw, Peck with Williams, Epstein and Diaz on the desk, Swarek and McNally I want to see you two in my office. Serve, protect, and whatever else," Boyko announced at the end of Sunday's briefing.

Andy wondered what she had done wrong this time as her and Sam followed Boyko to his office. Could he have possibly found out that they had slept together? No, that couldn't be possible because they were the only two who knew and neither were stupid enough to open their mouths.

"Have a seat," Boyko said upon entering his office. Andy worried her bottom lip a little as they all sat down. Her mind was running a mile a minute and, because of that, she almost missed his next words. "McNally I want you to go undercover."

"I…you what?" she asked, unable to hide the shock that was surely written all over her face.

"I want you to go undercover. And since Swarek is your training officer, he'll be responsible for getting you prepared for it. While you're under, you will report to him and then, in turn, he will report to me. Here's the file containing all the information and alias identification you will need for this op. Are you up for it?" he asked, looking back and forth between them.

Andy glanced at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders, not willing to say anything that could possibly blow their personal cover. "Y-yeah," she responded. "When do we start?"

"You'll start preparing today and, hopefully, end of the month."

"Thank you sir," Andy stated sincerely. She felt proud of the fact that, out of all the other rookies, he chose her for something this important.

With a wave of his hand, Boyko dismissed Sam and Andy from his office.

Andy sat on the bench of the deserted women's locker room, surveying the package in her hands. With a sigh, she carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a sheaf of papers. According to her new driver's license and ID, her name was Andy Thompson and she was twenty-three years old. Apparently, she was a trust-fund baby who seemed to have a habit of falling in with the wrong crowd. _That couldn't be anything further than the truth_, Andy mused.

Hearing someone enter the room, Andy quickly looked up to find herself trapped by Sam's gaze.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern and confusion laced into her voice as she noticed his somber expression.

Taking a seat next to her, he sighed. "Well, you see Andy, you're not really supposed to go undercover if you're…" He trailed off, making gestures with his hands.

Taking her lack of response as a sign of confusion, Sam leaned towards his rookie and whispered. "McNally, if you're _pregnant_ you're not supposed to go under."

Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she contemplated what he'd said. "Okay… Well, if that's the case, I'll get tested." Andy stated.

After a minute of silence, Sam stood up. "Do you need a ride home, McNally?"

_There he goes again with that damned McNally_, Andy thought before shaking her head. "Um, no thanks… I think I'll just walk today."

For some reason, instead of carrying her straight home, her feet took her to the drugstore around the corner from her house. Taking it as a sign from some higher being, Andy tentatively took a step inside the store, smiling at the slightly older woman manning the cash register.

Before long, she found herself staring at the shelf of them, recognizing names such as _Clearblue_ and _First Response_ from the television advertisements. _How the hell am I supposed to do this? _She asked herself. _Am I supposed to just pick one or should I take a few?_ For a split second, Andy found herself wondering why she didn't ask Traci to do this with her, for the moral support at least. _No McNally,_ Andy argued internally, _this is something you've gotta do, so put on your big girl panties and _deal_ with it._

Before she could continue her arguments, Andy felt a familiar surge of heat course throughout her body and, with a grin on her face, she waltzed straight passed the pregnancy tests, grabbed a pack of tampons and made her way home.

**Yes, I know it's short, and I apologize for that. I now have a beta/co-writer, flirt. And we're just getting into the swing of things. Hopefully, starting with the next chapter, the chapters will start getting longer. Leave us some love and let us know what your predictions are. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

***Peeks head around the corner* Don't throw anything, please! I can't believe it's been almost a year since I last updated this! I can't begin to express how sorry I am that I let it go this long. The only excuse that I can give to you all is that the last year has been absolute hell. I lost both of my grandmothers, a second cousin AND her husband, an ex co-worker, my cousin's cancer is back, and an old boss of mine is in the hospital fighting MS. I literally haven't had anytime to think, let alone write. But I'm going to do my damnedest to get back on track with this story.**

**I had to go back and re-read everything that I wrote just to figure out where I left off. As I was reading it, I noticed quite a few grammatical errors, but I'm honestly too lazy to go back and fix them. Also, I'm once again by myself on writing this, so we'll see what happens. I'm not too sure how good this chapter will be since I'm a bit rusty, but let's give it a go, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor, lowly 21 year old who still lives with her parents. Do you honestly think I own anything?**

Two weeks. That's all they had left before Andy was set to start her undercover assignment. She and Sam had spent every spare moment they had so far, working on her 'acting' ability so that, hopefully, the operation would go off without a hitch. After the utter disaster last time (she really wasn't comfortable selling her body – even if she was just faking it for the sake of catching Johns), she wasn't really confident in herself when it came to this part of her job.

Sam had been giving her pointers and they had done run throughs of many different scenarios, but she had quickly found out that she was more of a perfectionist than she had originally thought before starting this.

"Ugh! This doesn't feel right," she muttered, dropping onto Sam's couch, defeated.

"You're thinking too much, McNally," he said, sitting on the coffee table in front of her. "You know this cover like the back of your hand. Andy Thompson, 23, heiress and daughter of a well to do businessman who gets her thrills by rebelling against her parents…"

"And in turn gets payback for an overly sheltered childhood by purposely falling into the wrong crowds just to break her parents' hearts," she finished for him.

"Exactly. You _know_ this, Andy. You just have to stop thinking so damn much. Stop thinking like Andy McNally and start thinking like Andy Thompson. You have to _become_ her."

Taking a deep breath, Andy pushed herself up from the couch and rolled her head from side to side, getting ready to give it another go. "Okay, let's do this," she said and cleared her head of everything but Andy Thompson.

A few hours later and Andy finally felt that the last couple of weeks were finally starting to pay off. While she still didn't think it was perfect, it was getting easier.

"Okay, I think it's time to call it a day. That last run through was really good. Why don't you head home, eat something, and get some rest?" Sam said.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and gathered up her stuff. She murmured a goodbye to Sam and set off on her walk home, using the time to think.

Things between her and Sam had come to a complete standstill. Sure, he'd kissed her that one time during the pregnancy scare, but after they found out she wasn't pregnant he had reverted to acting as if nothing had happened. Whether it was because of her impending undercover op or because he didn't want to pursue anything with her, she didn't know. She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to know.

The relief that had stole through her when she realized she had gotten her period was almost tangible at the time and she had wasted almost no time in letting Sam know. But afterwards their almost…relationship? Affair? Whatever…had ceased and automatically reverted back to a strict TO/rookie relationship.

She knew that that wasn't what she wanted, but she wasn't going to push it – she'd let things happen on their own. Besides, she didn't have the time to put into any sort of relationship right now. She had to be 100% focused on her job if she wanted this op to go smoothly.

Before she knew it, she was unlocking the door to her apartment and only then realized how exhausted she was. Between work and getting ready for the upcoming mission, she had done nothing else. The last time she had had any real time to herself or gone out at all was the night that she had broken things off with Luke.

Quickly deciding to forego dinner, she headed straight to the bathroom and started to fill the tub, pouring some of her strawberry crème shower gel into the water. She would take a nice, relaxing bubble bath and then get a good night's sleep. A little bit of self pampering was just what she needed – maybe she'd actually be able to make it through work tomorrow without falling asleep in the patrol car and getting jarred awake by an annoyed Sam.

She laughed at the thought, but cringed at the memory of how many times that exact scenario had played out the past couple of weeks. Sighing, she tried to clear her mind of all thoughts as she got undressed and stepped into the bathtub and inhaled the strawberry scented steam.

**Ok, I know that chapter was short and probably not the best, but it's something right? I know it's been a while, but you all know what to do. Reviews are love, people.**


End file.
